


Not What You Expected?

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [67]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: Ivan tries to summon a demon. The demon shows up, but...well...





	Not What You Expected?

Ivan’s calm demeanour didn’t betray the nervous butterflies currently attacking his stomach as he finished up the pentagram he had been drawing on the cold tiles of the apartment building’s basement. He had gathered all he needed; plenty of candles, words in an ancient tongue, a hair of the one he wanted to curse. The final ingredient was added last-minute, a drop of blood from Ivan’s own fingertip. It hissed when it touched the crayon lines as Ivan began softly chanting, having learnt the words by heart in the week it took him to study up and prepare.

Ivan took a look at the photograph of his beloved—no, no longer a loved-one. His heart squeezed together painfully as it was assaulted by memories, but he knew that if this worked, he would be put at ease once more. He would finally get back at the one who had wronged him. Tonight.

Ivan’s eyes widened when something began manifesting itself in the centre of the pentagram, the drawn lines lighting up and bathing the candlelit room in a soft blue glow. The figure took shape, sprouted limbs and a head, horns, a tail, until finally—

A small explosion ended the spell, Ivan stumbling back, holding up his hands against the sudden flare of light. His heart was racing by now, this was it! He had succeeded in summoning a demon! His troubles would soon be worries of the past!

“Well hellooooooooo there!”

Ivan blinked once, twice. Quickly removed his hands, too curious to keep himself calm and collected. Surely that voice hadn’t really sounded demonic or imposing, but that didn’t mean the demon himself would look…even less imposing. True, there was the presence of the tail and horns, and even two cute bat-like wings fluttering behind him. But this man, no, this _boy_ was not what Ivan had expected. Blue eyes and blond hair, a grin reaching all the way to Mississippi, low hanging pants and a T-shirt with goofy print. He looked like your average teenager, if Ivan had to be frank.

The boy balanced on his heels, hands clasped behind his back. “Yo, big guy. I’m talking to you. Can’t you at least say hi? Or what, can’t speak? Can you _sign_ then?”

Ivan cocked an eyebrow, all earlier nerves dissipating. He began slowly walking around the being he had summoned, expression darkening with every passing moment.

“No, this cannot be…I must have made a mistake somewhere…”

The boy craned his neck to keep looking at his host, borderline endearing smile never leaving. “Oh, so you _can_ talk! Maybe he’s deaf. HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?”

Ivan held up his hands, frown deepening. “I can hear you just fine, thank you. No need for shouting.”

“Then why aren’t you answering me?” He excitedly leapt forward, coming to stand right in front of Ivan, who was still trying to determine what had gone wrong in his preparations. “Or are you just one of those rude guys who think demons are just tools?”

Ivan blinked rapidly, surprise evident in his features. “So you are a demon, then?”

The boy opened his arms. “Well, duh! You just summoned me, didn’t you?” He held out his hand. “The name’s Alfred, by the way. And if you think that’s a weird name for a demon to have, screw-you-Mr.-I-know-demons-better-than-they-do-themselves.”

Ivan opened his mouth, closed it. Carefully grabbed the hand, shuddering at how warm it felt, how enthusiastic the grip. “My name is Ivan,” he said begrudgingly. “My apologies, but you are simply not, how do I put it…”

Alfred leant in further, Ivan slightly backing away from those burning blues. “Not what you expected, is that it? Figures.”

He finally stepped back, giving Ivan more room to breathe. Ivan watched as the demon began pacing up and down the pentagram, never fully leaving it, as if he had obtained the freedom to be here through Ivan’s summons, but was yet to be granted the freedom to venture beyond the portal.

“When humans think demon, they always think big and menacing and breathing smoke or whatever, amiright or amiright?”

Ivan shrugged, wondering if perhaps he’d had too much to drink last night and this was simply an alcohol-induced fever dream. “Well, demons do not exactly ask for connotations of…of teenage American football players.”

Alfred grinned shyly, putting both thumbs up. “Aaaw, thanks for thinking so! Gilbert always tells me I’m overdoing it on the normality, but what does he know? He’s an _albino_ , people are gonna shriek regardless of what he does!”

Perhaps this Gilbert would have been a better demon for the job, then. Speaking of which.

Ivan folded his arms. “Living up to my expectations or not, you are a demon, yes?”

Alfred stopped pacing, nodded eagerly.

“And I have summoned you, which means you have to do what I ask of you?”

“Well, not exactly,” Alfred mused, but upon seeing Ivan’s falling expression, he quickly elaborated. “I mean, you get to make a deal with me, but I still get to have my say in things. Quid pro quo, you know? I do something for you, then you have to do something for me.”

“What kind of something?” Ivan asked suspiciously.

Upon asking, Alfred began twiddling his thumbs, laughing nervously at the floor. “Oh, nothing much, nothing much…it’s just that, okay, I admit it. I’m still pretty green when it comes to this. Really green. As in, it’s my first-time job.”

“YOUR WHAT?!”

Alfred held up both hands. “Now, take it easy! I’m still up to the task, if that’s what you’re afraid of! Aced all my test in demon school. You don’t have to worry about a thing!”

Oh, Ivan was worrying.

“But, you see, this is kinda sorta my first time up here unsupervised. So I was hoping that, I don’t know, maybeeeeeeeeeeee, afterdoingyourthingwecanhangoutforaday?”

The last part was said in such a hurry that Ivan had to ask the demon to repeat himself, which he did, albeit he seemed to be more interested in conversing with his toes than with Ivan. When the request was finally voiced however, Ivan found his jaw to be dropping.

“You want to…hang out? Is _that_ your condition for fulfilling my request? I have not even said what I wanted yet! What if I wanted you to do something horrible?”

Alfred shrugged, weakly shuffling about. “Well, I’m still a demon. We’re asked to do horrible stuff all the time. So I thought, the least you can do for me is let me have some fun while we’re at it.”

Ivan thought he had seen it all when Alfred _blushed_.

“Well, anyway,” the demon quickly continued, taking a step towards Ivan. “Those are my conditions. Do you accept?”

Ivan looked back at the photograph. He felt almost sorry for asking Alfred to do this. Demon or not, this boy screamed youthful innocence. Who was Ivan to corrupt him? Still, he wanted his revenge. Needed to make the life of his ex as miserable as possible.

On the other hand…

Ivan smiled despite himself, sighing deeply. Why was he getting himself into this mess? He stepped forward, nodded. “We have a deal, Alfred.”

His heart sunk deeper when Alfred jumped into the air. “Ya-hoo! My first job! Okay, okay. I’m cool. So. What was it you wanted me to do?”

* * *

Alfred was licking away at his ice cream as if it was going to melt away in seconds, which might be true, seeing as the demon’s body temperature was higher than the average human’s. They were sitting on a bench in the park, watching the sun set behind the trees. Ivan didn’t have to fear anyone seeing Alfred and immediately running for their lives; the demon had explained to him that only the summoner could see a demon’s true form, and that to everybody else, they looked just like normal humans. Which meant they quite resembled two brothers bonding, best friends, or worse, a couple on a date.

“Hey Ivan,” Alfred asked in between licks, Ivan looking at him from the corner of his eye. “You didn’t really summon me just to play some pranks on your ex-boyfriend, did you?”

Ivan looked at his own ice cream cone as if he was speculating the meaning of life. “What makes you think that?”

Alfred leered at him. “Come on man. Demons never get summoned for stuff humans could just as easily do themselves. It’s always ‘go kill this guy, go prevent this couple from getting married, have sex with—second helpings! I want more ice cream after this. Hurry up, big guy. Your ice cream’s melting.”

Ivan took a languid lick, shrugging one broad shoulder. “Perhaps I _did_ have something else in mind before seeing you.” He smiled warmly at his companion. “And perhaps seeing you made my intentions less murderous. I never thought I would be saying this to a demon, but thank you. Thank you for being so happy-go-lucky and excited, instead of big and intimidating.”

Alfred cradled his cone, chuckling, flustered. “No problem! You didn’t look the kind of guy who would actually wanna kill their ex anyway.”

“You have no idea,” Ivan mumbled to himself, before raising his voice. “But are you sure you have not mistaken yourself for a demon? That you are in fact an angel?”

Alfred grinned widely. “That’s the thing, Ivan. Angels and demons are just two sides of the same coin. When it gets down to it, we’re really not that different. We help people in our own ways, it’s just that angels have a better reputation.”

“At least I know to always call a demon from now on,” Ivan laughed, “if they are always as nice as you.”

Exactly at that moment, Alfred cone collapsed in his tight grip, the boy shrieking over the loss of his treat, while Ivan kept laughing to himself. Maybe this had indeed been an alcohol-induced fever dream. Maybe he would wake up with blood on his hands, or with regrets that he hadn’t asked Alfred to go through with his original plan. Either way, he felt sort of relieved right now, watching Alfred fuss over his lost ice cream, watching the sun set over the colourful autumn leafs, feeling at peace with his decisions.


End file.
